iBecome A Girl
by musicfreak291
Summary: When Freddie becomes a girl, can he start understanding the mystery that is a girls mind. Seddie
1. Prologue

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay it's my newest story. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Prologue

"Okay, bye mom. See you in two weeks." Freddie shouted as he exited his apartment.

"Bye honey, make sure you keep yourself clean and stay way from bad people and…"

"Yes mom. Love you bye." Freddie said and closed the door behind him. He walked across the hallway to the Shay's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Carly voice said from the other side of the door.

"Freddie."

"Come on in, door's open." Freddie turned the doorknob and entered the apartment. Carly and Sam were sitting on their couch watching television.

"Hey Carly, Sam." Freddie said.

"Hey Freddie. So you leaving already?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. Don't want to be late."

"Well goodbye." Sam said.

"Hey I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave. Do you really can't stand me that much to just put up with me for a few minutes?" Freddie asked.

"Fine. Well goodbye." Sam said as she went back to watching TV.

"Well, I guess I will see you guys in two weeks." Freddie said.

"Yeah have fun at your IT workshop or whatever it was." Sam said.

Thanks. So Bye." Freddie said and left the apartment. He proceeded to his Car and buckled himself in. "Okay it's a long drive to L.A." He started the engine and drove off.

* * *

It was getting dark so Freddie stopped over in San Francisco. He got a hotel room but went to the park since he needed some fresh air. It was a cool and quiet night in San Francisco. Freddie laid on the grass, looking towards the sky. He had a lot on his mind since he found he had quite a problem. He was starting to look at Sam in a different light and couldn't stop thinking about her.

Over the months that passed, Freddie's crush on Carly had slowly faded. She was now more like a sister to him rather than just a friend. However a new problem aroused when Sam and Freddie had their kiss. He started looking at her differently, noticing all the little details about her.

Little did Freddie know that he was falling for Sam. The Problem with liking Sam, or any other girl for that matter, is that they are very complicated.

Sometimes Sam can be so nice to Freddie that he forgets it's even her, and other times, she pummels him with a stick. Girls should come with an instruction manual.

Just then, a shooting star flashed across the sky and Freddie closed his eyes and wished that girls made more sense to him. He felt it was a lame wish but he really wanted to understand girls better. He laid there on the grass, thinking about all the things that made Sam, Sam and slowly he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Freddie opened his eyes to find himself back in his hotel room. He had no recollection whatsoever that he returned back to the hotel. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light coming in through the window. He remembered going to the park but no returning back to the hotel.

He glanced at the clock to see that it was only 6.30 in the morning. He didn't need to leave so early so he decided to watch some television.

He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Today, however, he felt different. He would usually just switch to the MTV or the Tech channel but today he felt the need to browse all the various channels before coming to stop on MTV. Thinking it was a change of mood, he shrugged it off.

Time slowly passed until it was already 8 and he had to get ready since he didn't want to be late. He grabbed his change of clothes and proceeded to the bathroom. He placed his clothes on the hanger and stood at the sink. He splashed some cold water on his face and blindly reached for a towel to dry his face.

He stumbled back a few feet when he pulled of the towel and saw a girl in the bathroom with him. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. The clothes she was didn't quite suit her dainty look. He then realised that the girl was holding a towel in the exact same manner as he was. He raised his hand and the girl did the same.

He then realised he wasn't looking at another girl, he was looking into the bathroom mirror. He was a girl.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I re-wrote this chap since I received reviews saying it had too many I. so I decided on 3****rd**** person POV. Maybe I should stay away from 1****st**** person pov. **


	2. Realization

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iBecome a girl. I'm so sorry it took so long but school has been really hectic for me. I do apologize for that. Also I would like to thank all the readers. This story has received overwhelming response for the first chap alone so thank you. Okay so on with the story.**

* * *

Realization

Freddie stood in front of the bathroom mirror, eyes wide with shock, unable to move. He dropped the towel in his hand and so did the girl reflection in the mirror. He leaned towards the mirror and stretched out a hand, slowly reaching for his reflection. He touched the mirror and it felt like a normal mirror.

He moved his hand to his face, pulling at it, hoping like a mask it would fall off and reveal his former face, but with no such luck. He stood there for another minute trying to make sense of everything.

He suddenly slapped himself hard on the face, making a loud smacking sound. "No, I'm not dreaming." He said and slowly the pain rose in his cheek. "Oww" he said cupping his cheek in his hand. "That was stupid!" he exclaimed.

He leaned over the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. The cold water relieved his throbbing cheek. "Okay, so I'm a girl. How? I don't know but I'm a girl. Oh my god what am I going to do." He said to himself. "Okay first things first, I think I can forget about going to the IT workshop. I need to get back to Seattle."

He reached for the edge of his shirt and lifted it up, but stopped when he revealed his belly button. "Oh crap how am I going to get changed." He sighed and closed his eyes, pulling of his shirt and the rest of his clothing. He felt his way around the bathroom, eyes still closed, until he reached the shower. He stepped in and turned the water on.

The water flowed onto his face, helping him remove some of the stress he now had. He kept thinking about how this all happened. He kept his eyes closed the whole time, not wanting to seem like a pervert even though no one else was around to judge him.

He thought about the previous night. All he did was go to the park, why would this happen. "Did I offend someone? Maybe the person got mad and turned me into a girl." He said out loud. "Okay I really need to play less video games. What else did I do?" he said. Then his eyes flew open. "The shooting star." Upon realising that he eyes were open he quickly shut them close again. "Okay so I wished to understand girls and instead I am turned into a girl. I think that hardly is a fair deal." He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his body. He opened his eyes, letting the light flow in again.

He once again stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Huh, I look pretty hot. I would so date me, that is if I wasn't the girl standing in the reflection." He said. "Okay I am creeping myself out. Why would I say something like that? That would be something Carly would say or something." Then it dawned on him. He didn't just look like a girl, he thought like a girl too, although not completely like one but more than usual.

He brushed his teeth and got changed. He had to wear two layers on shirt since he didn't have a bra. He went back into the bathroom and looked into the mirror again. This time, he concentrated his attention on his hair. He usually didn't care much about his hair style but the girl part of his brain was now telling him to.

He spent forever trying to dry his long hair. "How do girls live with this?" he said as he pulled a comb through his hair as he dried it. After what seemed like forever to him, his hair was dry but it still was really messy. He combed it a bit to untangle all the knots but he wasn't used to the long hair so he decided to tie it up. He kept trying different styles, but all failing horribly.

After thirty minutes he couldn't take it anymore and went and grabbed his cap from his bag. He pushed all his hair into the cap and wore in on his head. "Better, much better." He looked at himself in the mirror one last time. With all the clothes and the cap, he kinda looked like a boy again, a more feminine looking boy. If anyone knew Freddie, they would think that this was his long lost twin sister or something. He exited the bathroom and packed his stuff.

He exited the room and made his way to the reception counter. "I would like to check out please." He said placing the card key on the counter. The receptionist was on the phone.

"Hold on just one minute miss." He said. Freddie almost wanted to say he was a boy until he realised he actually wasn't. As he waited for the receptionist to hang up, his eyes travelled to the man's nametag. Across it wrote the name Paul. Finally he hung up the phone. "So miss you want to check out?"

"Yes please." Freddie said.

"One minute." He keyed in stuff on his computer and finally brought up the bill. He looked at the name on the bill and then looked at Freddie. "Um…you are Freddie Benson?" Paul asked.

"Oh um no…I am um…his sister." Freddie said.

"Oh okay. Can I see some ID please." He asked. Freddie took out his wallet and passed the man a card. "Thank you miss. Oh I can see you too look very alike." He said as he looked at the picture of Freddie on the card.

"Oh um well he is my twin." Freddie lied.

"Oh okay." He said. The whole payment process took forever. When it was finally done Freddie headed out of the hotel and towards his car. As he walked to his car, he noticed something he never noticed before. He's car was kind of a junk heap. It was a second hand car since Freddie couldn't afford a new one, but he always used to say an old car is better than no car. However now, the girl brain of his is starting to wonder why he ever got the car.

"Oh man, I was perfectly happy with the car, now all thanks to this whole predicament I hate it." He was sure it was cuz of the pure reason that the car didn't look like a girl car. It was a pure dude car. He got in and turned on the ignition. Whatever was happening to him, he needed to get back to Seattle now.

* * *

**AN: How was it? I'm kind of happy with the chap. **

**I would like to say to all girls, please take no offence to some of the things I write. I had to write in a guy's point of view and basically to guys, sometimes a few things we do not agree on like taste in cars for example. Also I am including some habits that most guys don't do but girls do. I am only using what I have seen my sister and cousins do so I'm not saying all girls are like that. Like in the first chap the scrolling though channels. I don't like to scroll though channels but my sis loves to do it.**

**Also I would like to apologize since I would not be able to update as regularly as before since school just started for me and it has been hectic. I go to school at 9 and finish at 6. not to mention the hour long trip I have to make to school, and homework. So I apologize. I would try to at least get one chap per week but no guarantees. **

**Wow that was a long AN, well anyway pelase review.**


	3. Shopping

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Yes, i manage to get one update out this week. Okay so here's the next chap of iBecome a girl. Enjoy.**

* * *

Shopping

Freddie drove back into Seattle. It was late afternoon and the streets were crowded with people going around doing their various things. Freddie had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do. He couldn't go home since his mom would freak when she see's him as a girl. He had no where to stay for the night and he was still dressed like a guy.

He looked down at his attire and figured the first thing he had to do was get some girl clothes. He turned the corner and headed for the mall. He entered the large carpark and luckily found an empty parking lot in the busy area. He got out of the car and headed for the entrance. The mall was filled with teens and children, which was no surprise since it was summer vacation.

Freddie headed to one of the many stores that Carly and Sam usually went to in the mall. He entered the shop and was greeted by an overly peppy sales girl.

"Hi miss, how can I help you?" She asked, a creepy smile plastered on her face.

"Umm it's okay. Just browsing." He said, and tried to walk off before the girl pulled him back towards her.

"By the way I see you're dressing, you need all the help you can get. So pipe down and let me help you." She said in a harsh tone, but her smile never fading.

"O…okay." Freddie said nervously as the sales girl pulled him towards the changing room.

"Thank you for your cooperation." She said and went off to get some clothes. She soon returned with so many outfits that Freddie couldn't count the number. She handed him the first set which was a simple t-shirt and jeans. He got changed and looked at himself in the mirror. He pulled off his cap and his long hair came flowing down.

He got out of the changing room and the sales girl inspected him up and down, before giving him a thumbs up. She pushed another ensemble for him to try on, which he did and the process repeated. That is until it came to the last outfit. She handed it to him and he stared at it.

"You've got to be kidding me?" he said.

"Oh come on. You will look great." She said.

"But …" Freddie wanted to protest but the girl shot him a glare which made him retreat into the changing room once again. He held the clothing in his hand and sighed. "Just get it over and done with." He said to himself.

He removed the clothing he was wearing and put on the outfit. He looked at himself in the mirror and fumbled with the uncomfortable skirt he was wearing. Every outfit he had tried on consisted of pants but this was the first skirt ensemble. It felt uncomfortable to wear a skirt since we wasn't used to it. It was accompanied with a t-shirt and a jacket around it. He stepped out and the girl's eyes grew two sizes.

"See what I tell you? You look great." She said.

"Really? You think so?" Freddie asked.

"Totally. So I guess you will be getting all the outfits?" She asked. Freddie nodded. He had no idea how long he was going to stay like this so he needed to be prepared. Money wasn't an option since he had prepared a lot of cash for the trip, for food and the hotel rooms.

After he paid for the items, he left the shop and looked around. He had gotten all the clothes so now he needed something else. Then his eyes fell on a familiar figure. Out of habit, he called out the girl's name.

"Sam!" he shouted and ran towards her.

"Um do I know you?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow. Then Freddie remembered that Sam had no idea who he was.

"Umm…no it's just that I…um…I love you're webshow and I'm a huge fan." Freddie said.

"Oh great, another Mandy." Sam said.

"Oh no I'm nothing like her." Freddie said.

"Huh, we'll see." Sam stared at him for a while. "You know, you look awfully similar to the dork, are you related or something."

"Oh are you talking about Freddie?" He asked. He obviously knew she was referring to him but wanted to rub it in her face a little. "No I'm not related to him but I think he is so cute and hot." He said.

"Oh great, another Freddie fanclub member." Sam said. Freddie smiled, knowing he got Sam irritated. "Do you guys have like a secret network or something?"

"Hey Sam, whose your friend." Carly, who appeared out of no where, asked.

"She is not my friend. She's another iCarly fan." Sam said.

"Oh hi, what's your name?" Carly asked.

"Fr…Alice." Freddie said.

"Well hello there Frrrralice." Carly exclaimed and started laughing and so did Sam. "So where are you from?"

"Oh I um, I'm from San Fran. Visiting my grandma for a while." Freddie lied.

"Oh well do you want to hang for a while?"Carly asked.

"Sure, where are we going?" Freddie asked. He was happy that even though he wasn't himself, he could still hang out with his friends.

"Build-a-bra." Carly said. Freddie almost let out a grunt until he realised that he too needed some underwear. He followed Carly and Sam to the store.

He was completely lost in the shop. He had no idea what all the numbers and letters meant. He picked up a random piece and held it in front of him. Suddenly he heard Carly and Sam laughing.

"What?" he asked them.

"What? You're the one holding a bra which is way too small for you and you're asking us what?" Sam said between laughs. Freddie blushed and placed it back on the rack.

"Here, this one suits you much better." Carly said as she handed him one which was much bigger.

"Thanks." Freddie said and ran to the changing room so no one could see him blush. Inside the changing room, Freddie found himself in another predicament. He didn't know how to wear a bra and he had to do it with his eyes closed. He pulled off his jacket and shirt which he bought at the previous shop and blindly tried to put on the piece of clothing. He fumbled around with it but finally managed to hook it at the back.

He had worked up a sweat just trying to put on a bra and wiped his forehead with his hand. "How do girls live like this?" Freddie said to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay hope you guys liked the chap. I find that Freddie being so innocent and closing his eyes really funny so I didn't change that. And so he finally finds Sam and Carly. What will happen next? Stay tune to find out. And don't forget to review.**


	4. New Gal Pal

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iBecome a girl. Enjoy.**

* * *

New Gal Pal

The trio spent most of their time at the mall, shopping and talking. The three instantly clicked since they all technically already knew each other, even if two out of the three didn't know that. However the whole time, Freddie was thinking where he was going to stay that night. He could stay in a hotel for the night but not for long term. He had no idea how long he was going to stay like this and he needed a more permanent place to stay.

"Alice. Alice?" Carly said. Freddie could hear Carly but had forgotten he was calling himself Alice. Carly stared at Sam but she shrugged. "Alice!" Carly shouted one last time, this time tapping Freddie on the shoulder.

"Huh, you were calling me?" Freddie said.

"Um yeah. You're name is Alice right? I don't see another Alice around." Sam stated and pointed around her, which was strangely very deserted.

"Oh right, yeah." Freddie said.

"Gezz you're worse than I thought. You don't even know your name." Sam said. Freddie glared at her and Sam did the same. While doing so, she noticed that glare. It seemed a little familiar but she shrugged it off.

"Alright Sam. Do you have to fight with everyone?" Carly asked.

"No not everyone. Just the dork, but since he isn't here right now, I figured she could be the next victim." Sam said.

"Um I can hear you." Freddie said.

"You were supposed to." Sam said, mimicking Freddie's tone of voice. Once again she paused. That felt too familiar, almost like déjà vu. Carly snapped her out of her train of thought.

"So are you staying over tonight?" Carly asked. Sam simply nodded. "What about you Alice, you staying with your grandma?"

"Grandma?" Freddie asked. Then he remembered he lied that he was visiting his grandma. "Oh right grandma, actually no she left town today so I'm staying at a hotel." He said. He technically wasn't lying, at least not the last part.

"A hotel?" Carly repeated and Freddie nodded. "Hey, how long are you staying in Seattle anyway?"

"Um I'm not really sure." Freddie said.

"Well, are you going to stay at a hotel for the entire time?" Carly asked.

"Yeah most probably. My grandma is a neat freak and she won't let anyone in the house when she's not there for fear that they would trash the place or something. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking, rather than staying a hotel, why don't you stay with my brother and me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Carly said.

"No I couldn't. I mean I wouldn't want to impose on you and your brother." Freddie said.

"Oh come on. We can have a sort of sleep over. Please" Carly said with puppy dog eyes. Freddie could never resist Carly's puppy eyes, practically no one could, not even Sam. Freddie looked over to Sam.

"Just say yes. Don't try to resist the stare. It's useless." Sam said.

"Well I guess my mind has been made up for me." Freddie said and Carly hugged him, hard.

"Okay…Can't breath." Freddie said and Carly released him. "So I guess you would want a ride home?"

"You can drive?" Sam asked. Freddie nodded. "Great! Our personal chauffeur is off somewhere for some geek fest so we had to take the bus today."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Carly said. Freddie led the way out of the mall towards the carpark. They walked into the emptying carpark and Freddie saw his old car. Then he stopped in his tracks. They couldn't see the car. They would recognise whose it was and would think he was a carjacker, or worse, think he is Freddie and tell his mom.

He turned a 180 degrees and Carly and Sam bumped into him. "Why did you stop?" Carly asked.

"Um my um…I just remembered my grandma asked me to do something for her first, so I can't give you a lift. I'm sorry." Freddie said, making sure to keep the car out of their line of sight.

"Oh well that's okay." Carly said.

"But I feel bad about making you go back on your own so here's some money for a cab." Freddie said handing some money into Carly's hand.

"Oh you don't have to. We can take the bus." Carly said lifting the money back to Freddie, however before she could do so, Sam grabbed the money.

"Come on Carly, it's rude to refuse an offer." Sam said. She was actually really bummed when she thought she had to take the bus so a cab was greatly appreciated.

"Yeah Sam's right. Besides you'll be saving me a lot of money by letting me stay at your house, so this is nothing." Freddie said.

"Well, if you put it that way. Here, I'll give you my address and you can come after you've completed your errand." Carly said taking out a piece of paper from her pocket and scribbling her address on it. She handed it to Freddie and walked towards the mall's taxi stand with Sam.

Freddie heaved a sigh of relief and stuck the piece of paper in his pocket. He knew exactly where she lived so he didn't need that. He walked back to his car and sat in the driver's seat. He stared at himself in the mirror. "Well I guess my only problem now is how am I going to change back." He said to himself. He glanced at the clock. It was almost eight and he realised he had to call his mother.

He took out his phone and dialled his home number. It rang for one second before his mother answered. He couldn't even say anything before his mother started talking.

"Freddie, why did you call so late? Are you okay? Did you get injured?" She exclaimed into the phone.

"Mom stop I'm fine." Freddie said.

"Um I'm sorry but who is this?" Mrs Benson said. Then Freddie realised that his voice was higher pitched than he remembered.

"It's me Mom." Freddie said in the lowest voice he could master.

"Freddie? You sound different. Are you okay?" Mrs Benson asked.

"Yeah just choked on a dust particle before I called you."

"I told you, clean that car of yours, or better still get rid of it. That thing is a screaming metal death trap."

"Yeah." He said looking around his car before remembering he couldn't let his girl brain start the whole car thing again. "I mean no, it builds character."

"Well okay, so how's everything."

"I've been better." Freddie said, looking at himself in the mirror again.

"What was that?"

"I said everything is just peachy. Well I have got to go mom, bye." Freddie said.

"Bye sweetie, don't forget to wear fresh underwear." She said.

"Yeah mom." He said and hung up. "You don't know how fresh they are." Freddie said and looked at the bags of clothes he bought.

He started the engine and drove towards Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

**A/n: okay how was that? I made mrs b more mellow, since I feel that she will need to be less protective if she would have allowed Freddie to go on the trip alone. Oh yeah, about the name, I initially wanted like something with Fr in front but the only girl name with fr I could think of was Francine and well ms briggs has dibs on that, so alice is the name. Well till next time. Don't forget to review.**

**Oh and calling all iJe T'aime readers. if you read my story, please go to my profile page and vote on the poll. it is a matter of life and death. (Okay maybe not but please do vote, it's pretty important.)**


	5. Alice in Awkwardland

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iBecome a girl. Enjoy.**

* * *

Alice in Awkwardland

Freddie drove up the street, heading towards Bushwell Plaza. The tall building finally came into view. He stopped in front of the building but then realised he couldn't leave his car there since his mom would see it if she left home. He quickly racked his brain for an alternative.

He scanned the area, searching for anything that might help his little problem. Then he spotted the solution, the mechanic shop across the road. He quickly drove towards it and stopped in front of the little shop and got out. The shop was dimly lit and wreaked of smoke and oil.

"Hello?" Freddie shouted. There was no response. He tried once more. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry we're closed for the night. Come back tomorrow." A guy said. He came out of the dark and stared at Freddie. He didn't look very old, more like a high school senior.

"Well I just wanted to know if maybe I could leave my car here for a few days?" Freddie asked.

"Sorry little lady, no can do. This is a repair shop not a personal parking lot." He said as he wiped his greasy hands on a rag.

"Oh well…" Freddie trailed off. Just then a thought came to his head but just thinking about it made him shudder. He stared at his car then at the mechanic. He figured he had to do it. He took a deep breath and put on the most flirtatious face he could make.

"But it's so late and I'm so tired." He said as he walked closer to the dirty man. "I just thought a handsome and strong man like you could help me." by now Freddie had moved to drawing circles in the man arm with his finger.

Freddie wanted to gag but kept up with the façade. The plan seemed to be working. "Oh shucks, if you put it that way. Anyway, how can I refuse a lovely lady such as yourself."

"Thank you." Freddie said and skipped to his car and drove it into the shop. He stepped out and was about to leave when the man called him back.

"Hold on." He shouted. Freddie turned and saw the man running towards him. "I was just wondering, could I get your number." He said as he held out his hand and a pen.

Freddie took the pen and scribbled a random number on the man's palm. He didn't need to be rude if he didn't want to give him his number. With that Freddie walked off.

He entered Bushwell plaza to see Lewbert sitting at his desk plucking his wart hairs again. He looked up and saw Freddie. "Who are you?"

"Um I'm visiting my friend." Freddie said.

"WHOOPS don't care." Freddie had had it with Lewbert's bad attitude.

"Hey you should show some respect to other people." He said.

"Why. It's people like you who cause me so much trouble everyday." Freddie was about to retort when a third voice interrupted him.

"What's going on here?" Sam said as she entered the building.

"This man here was really rude and I wanted to tell him so." Freddie said. Lewbert wanted to start screaming but Sam pulled Freddie away.

"Don't mind him. He's just a lonely old man." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, well it beats being bitches." Lewbert shouted. Both Freddie and Sam turned.

"What did you call us?" they both said simultaneously.

"Bitches." Lewbert repeated, putting emphasis on each syllable.

"Oh no you didn't" Freddie said and did a Z snap. Sam raised her eyebrow for a moment and went over to lewbert. He was about to say something when she threw a fist at his face, knocking him unconscious.

"Let's go." Sam said and they went up to Carly's apartment.

"Wow that was quite a punch there." Freddie said.

"Yeah. What was with the Z snap anyway?" Sam said.

"Oh right. Sorry about that, girl moment." Freddie said. They reached apartment 8C and went inside.

"Hey guys." Carly shouted

"Hey." They said.

"So Alice, we will be sleeping in the studio since my room isn't big enough for three people." Carly said. Freddie just nodded. "Oh this is going to be so much fun." Carly squealed. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and back to Carly.

Just then Spencer came out of his room.

"Hey Spence." Freddie said. Spencer stopped and looked to Freddie.

"Um do I know you?" Spencer asked.

"Oh um no I um watch iCarly and you were on it a few times." Freddie said. He was glad he could come up with a logical excuse.

"Spencer this is Alice. We met her at the mall. She loves iCarly too." Carly said.

"Oh." Spencer scooted closer to Carly. "She's not going to be like Mandy is she?" Spencer whispered but still audible.

"Oh no. She's cool." Carly said. "It's okay if she stays with us for a while right?"

"Yeah." Spencer said and went to the kitchen.

"So let's head up stairs." Carly said and they went upstairs. For Freddie, this has been one of the most awkward days of his life.

* * *

Somewhere in Seattle, a mechanic named Jim was sitting on his bed with a phone in his hand. He looked at the number written across his palm and thought of whether he should call her on the night itself. Finally he plucked up enough courage and dialled the number.

It rang for a few seconds. "She's not picking up." he said to himself. Another few seconds of ringing. "She really isn't picking up." he was about to hang up when someone answered.

"Hello?" the voice said. It sounded like a little girl, so he assumed he got the right number.

"Hey is this Alice?" Jim said.

"Oh you want to speak to Alice? Hold on." She said. He held the phone to his ear happy that he was going to get to talk to a beautiful girl. He could hear the little girl call out for Alice.

The sound of someone picking up the phone echoed in the earpiece. Jim suddenly found himself nervous; before he chickened out he blurted everything out.

"Hey Alice, I think you're really pretty and hot and I was wondering if you would like to go out on Friday." He said in one breath. There was silence on the other end of the line. He thought he had blew it. "Alice?"

"You think I'm hot?" a voice said. This voice however was strange for a girl. It was extremely low, like something Jackson Colt had.

"Um yeah?" Jim said suddenly really confused.

"Okay see you Friday at the mall. Bye." The line went dead.

"Um I think I just called a wrong number." He said to himself, shock that he had a date with most probably a daughter of Godzilla.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, sorry couldn't resist the ending. Anyway hope you liked the chap and don't forget to review. **

**Oh and you guys voted and you wanted a iJe T'aime Sequel. But now a question for all my readers, do you want i finish this story first before starting the sequel or update simultaneously. Warning: Simultaneous updates may result in an update every 2 weeks for each story since i will alternate. so please tell me what you want. Vote on the Poll on my profile.**


	6. Girl Talk

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iBecome a girl. Enjoy.**

* * *

Girl Talk

Freddie opened his eyes to see the car seat in the studio in front of him. The room was still dark so he figured it was still early but he couldn't sleep anymore. He stared at the car, not really thinking about anything in particular. His thoughts would change from one thing to the next. He turned around, to face the others. However, instead of seeing two sleeping bodies, all he saw was one.

Carly lay in her sleeping bag, fast asleep. Sam however was nowhere to be found. He got up and walked out of the room. He figured she got hungry and went to get something to eat out of the fridge. When he reached the living room however, she was also missing in action. He scratched his head, wondering where she might have gone.

Then he thought about the only place left. He exited the apartment and walked down the hall to the fire escape. He peeked out the window and saw Sam sitting on the lawn chair with a laptop on her lap.

He stood there, watching her, unsure if he should disturb her. He was about to turn and walk back when Sam called out without turning around.

"Hey Alice, come on in."

"How did you know I was there?" Freddie said and stepped onto the fire escape.

"I don't know actually. I somehow can feel your presence, like I've known you for a long time now." Sam said.

"Oh well um yeah." Freddie said.

"Yeah I know, it's weird but I don't know. I seem to like you and hate you at the same time. I only feel like that with Fr…" Sam trailed of.

"What did you say?" Freddie said.

"Nothing just forget about it." Sam said and looked back to the landscape.

"What are you doing up so early anyway. Not that I know you get up late but you seem like the kind of person that would get up late since…" Freddie was stopped when Sam's hand came over his mouth.

"You know, you talk too much sometimes. Geez you're worse than Freddie." Sam said.

"Curse this girl brain." Freddie muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Um I was just saying, you haven't answered my question."

"Well if you must know. I couldn't sleep. Happy?" Sam said. Freddie nodded but didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence in the air. Freddie waited for Sam to say something but she kept shifting her eyes from the view to the closed laptop. The sun was slowly peeking over the horizon, causing the sky to turn a shade of orange.

Freddie then thought about something. "So you said on iCarly you never been kissed. Has that changed?" Freddie said.

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell." Sam said.

"Oh come on, it's just us girls here." Freddie said, although it killed him to call himself a girl.

"Fine, I have." Sam simply said.

"So?" Freddie pushed.

"So what?" Sam asked.

"So what, I am a rock star." Freddie started singing. Sam just stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Um, sorry about that. I was saying, so how was the kiss?"

"Well, it was good. I mean it was much better than I expected." Freddie was shocked by what she said. He just learnt that Sam actually liked their kiss.

"What do you mean, better than expected?" Freddie asked.

"Well I mean, he wasn't a person I thought of having my first kiss with and I didn't think that anything would happen but after the kiss I…I don't know." Sam said and looked at her feet.

Freddie sat beside Sam. "Okay let's change the subject." Freddie looked to the laptop on her lap and noticed it was his, but he kept the anger in. "Whose laptop is that?"

"Oh it's Freddie's. I wanted to mess with his computer." Sam said. Freddie was about to scream but Sam cut him off when she didn't stop talking. "But I couldn't." Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, couldn't?" Freddie said.

"I don't know. I mean I wanted to but it just didn't seem right. Maybe I have developed a soft spot for him," Sam said.

"A soft spot? For Freddie. You've got to be joking right." Freddie said as he let out a chuckle.

"Hey don't laugh okay. It's freaking me out too." Sam said.

"Well I think I know why you're acting this way." Freddie said. In a way, he was happy that he had been turned into a girl. He now could understand girls better.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking because it certainly isn't that." Sam said.

"Oh come on Sam, just admit it. The first step is always getting over your denial." Freddie said. He was getting really impatient. He wanted to hear her say it.

"No. Over my dead body." Sam said.

"I'll buy you ham if you say it." Freddie said. He knew that always got her to talk.

"Oh man, Freddie always did that to me." she looked at Freddie and finally gave a sigh. "Fine but you can't tell anyone or I'll mess you up so bad you'll be eating out of a straw."

Freddie nodded and let Sam continue. "I think I like Fr…" She was cut off. Freddie gave a mental groan.

"Sam? Alice? Are you out here?" Carly voice came from the hallway. Sam face showed relief when Carly appeared by the window. "What are you guys doing here?" Carly said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh nothing, couldn't sleep so we came here to talk." Sam said.

"Oh well, Spencer's making breakfast so if you guys might want to come in. He's making ham sandwiches." Carly said.

"Great." Sam said and followed Carly into the hallway, leaving Freddie on the fire escape. Freddie faced the view to see the sun rising slowly in the sky. "Hey!" he turned his head back to the window. "Looks like I don't need you're ham anymore." Sam said before disappearing behind the wall.

Freddie sighed and smiled. "Sam Puckett you will always be a mystery." Freddie said and got up.

* * *

**A/N: Okay how was that. I like the talk they had. Okay well i re-wrote the first chap since many people said there was too many I so check it out and tell me if it was any better. review please.**


	7. Mrs Benson

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iBecome a girl. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mrs Benson

Freddie stepped into the shay apartment and saw Sam sitting at the kitchen table devouring a sandwich as thick as a dictionary. Freddie shook his head and closed the door behind him.

"Whoa Spence, are you feeding an army or what?" Freddie said as he took a seat opposite Sam.

"No. Just 2 girls, 1 guy and a Sam. Come to think of it I may need to make more." Spencer said as he stared at the plate of 6 thick sandwiches on the table.

"I second that notion." Sam said, her mouth full of food. Some pieces of chewed up meat flew out of her mouth and landed on Freddie's face.

"Eww, Sam please don't talk while you are eating." Freddie said.

"Sorry Alice." Sam said and picked the piece off Freddie's face and placed it in her mouth. Freddie just stared at her in disgust. Carly then came down and sat beside Freddie.

"So what are we going to do today?" Carly asked. Freddie shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Sam?" Carly asked.

"No talk. Now eating." Sam said before moving to her second sandwich. Freddie laughed and took another bite of his sandwich.

"You guys hanging out today?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." Carly said. Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Carly said before getting up and walking over to the door. She opened the door to see Mrs Benson standing there.

"Hey Mrs Benson, come in." Carly said and stepping aside to allow Mrs Benson to enter. Freddie saw his mom and wondered what she was doing there.

"Mo...mamia." Freddie said. he almost called his mom and that would have been weird, so he did the only viable option.

"Okay what is with you and breaking into songs?" Sam asked. Freddie blushed and smiled.

"Mrs Benson, this is Alice. She loves iCarly." Carly said as she introduced Freddie to her.

Freddie held out his hand to shake hers. "Nice to meet you." Freddie said but Mrs Benson didn't return the handshake. She just stared at Freddie.

"Um Mrs Benson? Are you okay?" Carly said.

"Oh yeah. It's just that you look so much like my Freddie." Mrs Benson said to Freddie.

"Oh yeah I do get that a lot but I just…" Freddie was cut off by his mom.

"Be right back. I have to check if I have a long lost daughter." Mrs Benson said before running out of the apartment.

"Well, that turned out well." Carly said before chuckling.

"I take it that was Freddie's mom." Freddie asked. He figured that he should act clueless to make things more realistic.

"Yeah. She is really something." Carly said.

"What was she doing here anyway?" Freddie asked out of his own curiosity.

"Oh well since Freddie isn't here, she has volunteered to help Spencer with his latest sculpture to pass the time." Carly said.

"Yeah and I needed some help too so it's a win-win situation." Spencer said.

"Yeah the only reason you will need Mrs Benson for is to prevent you from hurting yourself." Carly said.

"Hey I am not that accident prone. And I don't count things bursting into flames an accident, it is a mysterious phenomenon." Spencer said,

The gang laughed and proceeded to finish their breakfast. Sam just sat there, rubbing her stomach. "Looks like someone's finally full." Freddie said.

"Yeah four and a half sandwiches would do that to you." Sam said.

"A half?" Freddie asked. He was sort of confused since there wasn't a half eaten sandwich anywhere around her.

"Yeah I ate four and then finish your half of the sandwich." Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. He was used to Sam taking his food so it didn't really bother him.

Then Mrs Benson came bursting through the door. "Okay I just called the hospital and it is confirmed that you are not my daughter." Mrs Benson shouted.

"Yeah I never thought you were." Freddie said.

"Oh, well you could have told me that before I called the hospital." Mrs Benson said.

"You left so fast I couldn't." Freddie said.

"Well…nevermind, it's just so scary that you look so much like Freddie."

Freddie once again felt like irritating Sam. "Well, he is very cute and so hot." Freddie said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Argh not again." She exclaimed and dropped her head back. Freddie smirked.

"Oh you like Freddie? Great maybe I could set you up on a date with him." Mrs Benson shouted. The smirk on Freddie's face fell as his plan to irritate Sam had backfired on himself.

"Oh um thanks but I don't think my mom would want me to date. Plus I wouldn't want to impose on you." Freddie said.

"Oh well, if your mom changes her mind, just come to me and I will settle everything." Mrs Benson said.

"Okay, uh I uh will just be going upstairs." Freddie said and ran up the stairs.

"Was it something I said?" Mrs Benson asked. Everyone was laughing.

"No Mrs B, not something you SAID." Sam said in between laughs, putting emphasis on the said.

"Looks like the Freddie fan club just lost a member." Sam said and Carly started to laugh even harder. Mrs Benson just stood there, not understanding what the girls meant.

Meanwhile Freddie was sitting at the top of the stairs listening in on the conversation. He was thinking even when he wasn't himself, his mom could still embarrass him to no return. He climbed up the stair and walked into the studio. The sleeping bags were put away and he figured Carly must have clean up before she went down for breakfast.

He then saw Sam's phone sitting on top of her bag. There was a short vibration coming from it so he picked it up and contemplated bringing it to Sam. But then he wondered if he could blackmail Sam with anything. So he opened the phone, only to be shocked out his skin.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was the next chap. What did Freddie see? Oh only I know. Lol. Oh and i have put up a new story called iDon't regret it. it is my first M rated fanfic so pretty happy with it so check it out. Till the next chapter, please review.**


	8. Revealed

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iBecome a girl. Okay to clear up some things, the thing that shocked Freddie wasn't the text. The text was just to get freddie's attention on the phone. The thing that shocked him was…you will find out when you read. Lol. sorry if it wasnt as epic as you would have thought. Enjoy.**

* * *

Revealed

Freddie stood there staring at the phone. He was in a state of shock by what was on the phone. No it wasn't some gross picture or something, but a picture of Sam and himself, no Carly anywhere in the photo. Things started running through his mind.

Why does Sam have this picture as her wallpaper? Why doesn't he recall ever taking that picture? He examined the picture closely and could faintly see a blurry line between the two bodies. He then realised that the photo was doctored. Which left the question, Why would Sam do that?"

"What are you doing?" A voice said. Startled, Freddie hid the phone behind his back and turned around to face Sam.

"Oh um nothing." Freddie said nervously.

"It's not nothing. What are you hiding behind you?" Sam asked, stepping closer.

"Nothing I was ju…" Before Freddie could finish his sentence, Sam had grabbed him, spun him around and remove the phone from his hand. Sam stared at her phone for a split second.

"You looked in my phone?" Sam shouted, her facial features growing angrier.

"No I just…" Sam once again cut him off, this time by tackling him to the floor and putting him in a head lock.

"What did you see!" Sam shouted.

"I can't breath Sam." Freddie shouted.

"What did you see!" Sam repeated her question.

"What is going on here? Sam get off her!" Carly shouted and pulled Sam off Freddie.

"She looked in my phone." Sam said.

"So?" Carly asked. Sam gave her a you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look and Carly got what she meant. "Oh that. I told you someone would find out." Carly said and crossed her arms.

"Find out what?" Freddie said rubbing his neck.

"Oh like you don't know, phone peeper." Sam said. Freddie looked to Carly and she gave a sigh.

"Sam you might as well just tell her since she already knows." Carly said to Sam.

"No, what if she tells him?" Sam said.

"I won't tell him. And by him I assume Freddie." Freddie said. He was technically telling the truth since he couldn't tell himself what Sam says.

"No, first you look in my phone and now you want me to tell you? Keep dreaming." Sam said and shot a glare at Freddie.

"Sam likes Freddie okay." Carly said. Sam's mouth hung agape in shock.

"Carly! How could you." Sam said.

"She already knows, and getting it off your chest is good." Carly said.

"Argh. Fine, okay you win. I like Freddie Benson. Happy?" Sam said. Carly just stood there smiling, happy that Sam finally caves. Freddie on the other hand was still shocked from the photo and Sam saying she likes him made it all the more shocking. He almost got it out of her earlier that day but hearing her say it just was too confusing.

"You better not tell anyone or you will die. I repeat, die." Sam said and pointed a finger at Freddie. Freddie, imaginary zipped his mouth and threw away the key. When Sam saw this she couldn't help letting an insult out. "Yeah don't make me hopeful." Freddie rolled his eyes. Then it came onto him, not only did Sam like him, but Carly knew about it too.

"So when did you…you know." Freddie asked and sat down in a bean bag. The other two followed.

"Um…well…I ah…" Sam stuttered. She wasn't used to sharing about her feelings, especially not to someone she met not to long ago.

"Ever since they kissed." Carly said.

"What? How did you know…" Freddie started but stopped when he realised he almost said we. "I mean, you kissed Freddie?" Freddie said.

"Yeah yeah I kissed the dork okay. It was just to get it over with. Who knew that the dork would be such a good kisser?" Sam said.

"So why haven't you told him?" Freddie asked.

"Come on. With that sick puppy love for Carly, he would never notice me. Anyway, what am I supposed to tell him?" Sam said.

"Just tell him how you feel." Freddie said.

"What are you kidding? He would run away and never come back." Sam said.

"No he won't, trust me." Freddie said.

"And how would you know." Sam asked.

"Um I just know."

"Well he's not even here now so I won't be announcing my love anytime soon." Sam said.

"But you will Sam, even if I have to make you." Carly said. For a moment Freddie had forgotten that Carly was still there.

"No way shay. You will not make me do anything I don't want." Sam said.

"We'll see Sam, we'll see." Carly said. The way she said it made Sam feel uneasy. "So anyway, secrets out of the way, where do you guys want to go later?" Carly asked.

Both Sam and Freddie just shrugged their shoulders. "I was thinking of going to the mall again." Carly said.

"Again? Carly we just went there yesterday." Freddie said.

"Yeah but I forgot I wanted to get a CD." Carly said.

"By whom?" Freddie asked out of curiosity.

"Nora Florida" Carly said.

"Nora Florida? You listen to her? Oh my god, she can't sing to save her life girl." Sam said.

"Yeah, I prefer groups like, The All-Canadian Rejects or the Plaid Blue Skirts." Freddie said.

"Or Paraless. I love Paraless." Sam said.

"Yeah well, I don't know. I kind of like her songs and I have no idea why?" Carly said.

"Well I think I'm going to shower." Freddie said. The others nodded and he proceeded to the bathroom. Once inside he locked the door.

"Okay, so Sam likes me. I kinda like her too so it's no big deal." He looked at himself in the mirror. "Now the only thing is how do I change back to a guy?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, hope you liked that chap. So some secrets are out and Freddie knows how Sam feels about him.**

**Oh and what do you think of my band names. If you didn't know, Nora Florida – Hannah Montana, All-Canadian rejects – All-American Rejects, Plaid Blue Skirts – Plain White Ts, Paraless – Paramore. Oh and no offence to any Hannah Montana fans out there, it's just that I don't really like her singing all that much.**

**Anyway, as some of you know, i'm having my term test this week. By updating, i have lost study time so if i fail, you should feel guilty. Haha just joking. If i fail it would have been all on my own, nothing to do with you amazing readers. But anyway, please review.**


	9. Fortune Teller

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iBecome a girl. Riddles in the story are in italics. You will know what riddles when you read. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Fortune Teller

"So you guys ready?" Carly shouted from the living room.

"Hold on Carly. It's not like the mall is going to close anytime soon." Sam shouted from upstairs.

"Well, I'm afraid that the CD will be out of stock." Carly said. Sam appeared on the stairs, Freddie right behind her.

"Well that might be a favour to you." Sam said and Freddie laughed.

"Whatever and stop hating on Nora Florida." Carly shouted and crossed her arms

"Alright alright, don't have to get all fan girl on me." Sam said. "So Alice, you said you have a car right? Maybe you can give us a lift to the mall." Sam said. Freddie started to think for an explanation.

"Um I'm sorry but I don't have my car right now." Freddie said.

"Why? Where is it?" Carly asked.

"Um it's at the shop. I have had some problems with it so I sent it to the workshop to get it fixed." Freddie said.

"Oh okay. Maybe Spencer can give us a ride." Sam said.

"Spencer, Can you give us a ride to the mall?" Carly shouted.

"Yeah sure. Hold on just one sec." Spencer's voices came from his room. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Not to long after Spencer stumbled out of his room. "Ready to go?"

"What did you break?" Carly asked, her stern face showing.

"Nothing." Spencer said.

"I'll deal with that later." Carly said before going to open the door. Spencer followed behind his little sister, trying to convince that it was nothing. Sam and Freddie exchanged glances before shrugging their shoulders and exiting the apartment.

The group was soon in Spencer's car, Carly in the front seat while Sam and Freddie sat in the back. Carly was currently still lecturing Spencer about safety while Sam and Freddie looked out their respective window.

"Hey." Freddie said catching the attention of Sam.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Um nothing nevermind." Freddie said before turning back to his window.

"Just say it. You already know my secret. Nothing worse can come of it." Sam said.

"Um okay. I was just going to say, you really should ask Freddie out if you know…like him." Freddie said.

"I don't know about that." Sam said.

"Why not?" Freddie asked.

"It's just that, yeah we do have our moments but I always pick on him and well, I don't know. He would never like me." Sam said.

"Hey, you won't know if you don't try." Freddie said.

"Yeah but…nevermind." Sam said. Before Freddie could say anything Spencer had spoken up.

"Okay we're here. So when you're done do you want me to pick you guys up?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Carly said while getting out of the car.

"Okay just call me when you're done." Spencer said before driving off.

The trio walked into the mall seeing that it was pretty crowded with teens today. They walked through the mall, heading to the CD store. There were stores of all sorts. Clothing, electronics and food stores of all kinds.

Then Freddie saw something, something he did not want to see, at least not now. He saw Jim the mechanic. He noticed that Jim was turning to him so he quickly averted his gaze and walked slightly faster, trying to avoid him. Freddie had assumed that Jim would be mad about the fake number.

"Hey you! Alice!" He shouted. Freddie continued walking pretending he didn't hear it. "Alice!" he shouted again.

"Um Alice, I think someone's calling you." Carly said. Freddie stopped and mentally cursed his luck. He turned around and put on the biggest smile he could muster.

"Hi um Jim." Freddie said. Jim had run up to them and was panting slightly.

"How am I doing? How am I doing? I'm going to tell you how I'm doing!" He said, voice slowly rising in volume. Freddie braced himself for a shouting but didn't get what he expected. "I'm doing great!" Jim said.

"Great?" Freddie questioned, slightly confused.

"Yeah, that number you gave me, belong to another girl called Alice. She is wonderful. We have so much in common." Jim said.

"Oh well I'm happy for you then." Freddie said.

"Oh there she is now. Alice over here." Jim called out. Everyone's attention turned to the girl in pink. Their mouth hung open in shock. The girl was gorgeous. She was around Carly's height with long blonde hair. He facial features could have been made from a mould. Everything was just so perfect about her. She walked over to them, smiling, revealing her perfect set of pearly whites. "Guys, I would like you to meet Alice."

"Hi" the three said in unison.

"Hi." Her voice however was totally different than her look. It was awfully deep, even for a guy.

"This is the girl who introduced me to you." Jim said, pointing to Freddie.

"Oh really. Well I can't thank you enough." She said before kissing Jim on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad you two are happy." Freddie said.

"Thanks to you." Jim said. his phone then started to ring. He looked at it and looked up. "Okay we have to go, don't want to be late for the movie." He said before walking off with Alice.

"You paired them up?" Carly asked.

"Don't ask me how." Freddie said before walking towards the CD store. Sam and Carly walked into the store but before Freddie could do so, and old woman stopped him.

"Dear child, do you want your fortune read?" The woman said pointing to her shop with a sign saying fortune teller.

"Um no thanks." Freddie said and walked away from her.

"Oh I just thought you would like to know how to return to a boy." She said.

Freddie stopped in his tracks. "What did you say?" Freddie said.

"I said I thought you would like to know how to return to a boy." She said and motioned to her store.

"Um Carly, Sam I'll be back in a minute." Freddie said before walking into the dimly lit store. She led him into a room with a circular table in the middle and a crystal ball on it. She asked him to sit in one chair while she sat in the opposite one.

"I'm Madam Taku, the best fortune teller in the land." She started moving her hands in exaggerated motions.

"Yeah yeah just tell me how to return to a boy." Freddie said.

"Okay feisty, listen carefully." She said and closed her eyes.

"What no need the crystal ball?" Freddie said mockingly. He was never one to believe these kinds of things, always thinking it was a simple way of conning people.

"No honey, the crystal ball is just for show, we don't use it at all. But come on, it's such a lovely centrepiece." She said. "Now be quite and listen." Freddie rolled his eyes and listened.

_You wished upon a star in flight _

_Which landed you in this nasty plight._

_Wearing dresses and little skirts_

_You know deep down it really hurts._

_If you want to be a boy_

_Being what that brings you joy_

_Your inner feelings must be spoken_

_Before this spell can be broken_

She opened her eyes after she was done with her riddle. Freddie on the other hand didn't understand what she meant. "What?" He said. Madam Taku rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay now listen closely and please try to get it." She said. She closed her eyes once again.

_All the feelings in your head_

_All the feelings that must be said_

_Find the little special one_

_The one whose heart you've already won_

_The one who always loves to shove_

_Is the one you truly love_

_The one whose favourite food is ham_

_The one you've always known as Sam_

She stopped talking and Freddie just stared at her. "Tell the girl you love her! Sheesh." She shouted, irritated that Freddie didn't understand her.

"I understood you. I was just taking a moment to let everything set in." He shouted back. Freddie stood up. "Well thanks." Freddie said walking for the door.

"Hold up. You owe me ten bucks." She raised her hand. Freddie rolled his eyes and placed a ten dollar bill in her hand. "Thank you for your patronage." She said and smiled. Freddie walked out and saw Carly and Sam waiting outside the CD store.

"Hey" He called out.

"Hey what were you doing in there anyway?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Freddie said. He now needed to find out how to tell Sam how he felt.

* * *

**A/N: Okay well now you know how Freddie's going to return to a boy. And I liked writing the rhymes for madam taku. It was fun. Lol how was it?**

**And some of you I think wanted me to document the Jim and Godzilla date, but I didn't think it would blend well into the story so I added that part to let you know how it turned out. I wanted Alice to be ironic you know, a low voice but hot body. I think many of you didn't expect that did you, you would have thought it was a dude looking girl. Lol, don't worry, I thought so in the beginning too.**

**Well, anyway Please review.**


	10. Blogging

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iBecome a girl. Italics is the blog. Enjoy.**

* * *

Blogging

The trio stepped back into the apartment dripping wet. They had decided to walk home instead of getting a ride from Spencer since it was such a beautiful day. They probably shouldn't have trusted Seattle weather since it started pouring rain when they were halfway home.

Now they were soaking wet and standing in their apartment. Just then Spencer walked out of his room and spotted the drenched trio. "Whoa what happened to you guys?" Spencer asked.

"What do you think happened to us? We got caught in the rain." Carly said, squeezing her hair to get rid of some excess water.

"I told you to call me when you were done." Spencer said.

"Yeah well…nevermind." Carly said.

"Maybe you guys should shower before you catch a cold." Spencer said and the three nodded.

"Before I shower I need some ham." Sam said and walking towards the kitchen. Carly smiled and turned to Freddie.

"Okay you can use the bathroom on the second floor. The one outside my bedroom and I'll use the one outside Spencer's." Carly said. Freddie nodded and proceeded to the second floor. He entered the bathroom and showered. The warm water on his cold skin felt good and he could stay in there for hours. Some time passed before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Alice, hurry up. I need to shower too." Sam shouted from the hallway.

"Yeah yeah okay." Freddie said and stepped out of the shower. He put on a new set of clothes and exited the bathroom, running a towel through his long hair. He walked into Carly's bedroom and saw Sam sitting on the bed watching television. "Bathroom's all yours." Freddie said.

"Great." Sam said as she stood up. Just then Freddie saw his laptop on the bed. He had wanted to do something and he figured it would be rude if he just used it without asking, even if it was his.

"Hey um can I use that laptop. I want to check my mail." Freddie asked.

"Yeah sure." Sam said. "It's Freddie's, we all use it." Sam said before exiting the room.

Freddie picked up the laptop and turned it on. He waited for it to boot up and soon after the starting page popped up on screen. He clicked the internet button and brought up his email. He scrolled through all the junk mail, ranging from hair care products to cloudblock.

He deleted everything and then he remembered he had to find a way to tell Sam how he felt before he could turn into a guy. He sat there, trying to figure out if there was anyway he could tell her without actually telling her since it would be weird if a girl said I love you to another girl. And not the best friend 'I love you', the I'm falling head over heals for you 'I love you'.

He then thought of the simplest thing he could do, blog about it. He brought up the iCarly homepage and signed into the administrative account. He went over to his blog and started to type a short blog proclaiming his love to Sam. He hoped that this would do the trick.

Just as he finished writing and signed out, Sam walked back into the room, a towel around her body. Freddie eyes grew wider when he realised he was looking at a semi naked Sam. Before he could say anything, Sam spoke.

"Sorry, forgot to grab a change of clothes." Sam said before walking over to the drawers and pulling out a pair of Bermudas and a plain T-shirt. Freddie turned away from the view as he saw Sam pulling off her towel.

Unfortunately that didn't help much as the glossy screen on the laptop just reflected everything. He closed his eyes shut, forcing the eyelids together.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked making Freddie jump. He looked to Sam, fully dressed.

"Oh uh nothing" he said as a slight blush crept up on his cheeks.

"What are you looking at?" Sam said as she climbed on the bed, lying on her belly.

"Just checking out the iCarly website." Freddie said. He just remembered he had to get Sam to read his blog.

"There isn't anything new on since Freddie isn't here." Sam said. Freddie brought up the blog page.

"Um I think there is something new." Freddie said.

"What? Let me see." Sam said. Sam read the blog.

_Hey all, its Freddie here. As most of you already know, I'm not in Seattle right now since I'm at an IT workshop in L.A. But I figured I would blog to tell you what I have been up to. _

_So the past few days were filled with awesome shows about computers and stuff but I don't think I should bore you with those things. _

_I wanted to say that I am in love. Oh but not to Carly. No not Carly. I'm in love with another girl. This girl puts the bad in badass. She doesn't listen to anyone but herself and constantly picks on me._

_Yes the girl I love is none other that Sam Puckett. The Sam Puckett, co host of iCarly. So Sam if you're reading this, __**I LOVE YOU!!!!.**__ Okay till next time bye._

Sam stared at the screen in shock. Freddie sort of smiled to himself. He then noticed that Sam was still not moving, staring at the screen, mouth hanging agape. He waved a hand in front of her face. "Sam?"

Sam blinked. "I'm going to kill that dork." She whispered, too soft for Freddie to hear.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I'm going to kill that dork!" Sam yelled. Just then Carly burst through the door.

"What happened here?" Carl shouted.

"Look what the dork wrote." Sam said pushing the laptop to Carly. Carly eyes scanned the page and her eyes locked onto the three words in bold. She looked up at Sam.

"What gave him the nerve to pull a prank like that on me?!" Sam shouted, pacing the floor.

"What makes you think it's a prank?" Freddie asked.

"Come on, out of the blue he suddenly says he loves me? He's just trying to embarrass me." Sam said still pacing the floor.

"Um Sam, I don't think it' a prank." Carly said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Cause he knows you." Carly said, Sam just looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. "He knows you Sam. He knows that if he ever pulled a prank on you like this he would never live to see the light of day." Carly said.

That made sense to Sam. The news in fact did make her happy a little bit but it basically enraged her. "Anyway, isn't it a good thing that Freddie likes you. That's means the feeling is mutual." Carly said.

"I'm still going to kill him when he gets back." Sam said and pouted, a small smile escaping the side of her mouth.

Just then Freddie remembered why he put that blog in the first place. He jerked his head to the mirror but he still saw the girl in the reflection. So his plan didn't work. What must he do before he can change back to a guy.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you have it. Nothing much to say this time so just please review.**


	11. Movie Night

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iBecome a girl. Enjoy.**

* * *

Movie night

Music was bursting through the speakers in the iCarly studio. The gang was hanging there after the whole blogging incident. Sam was still a little upset but Alice's presence there made her feel better. It was all very strange for Sam. She barely knew the girl and she feels like she's known her for the longest time.

"So Sam why do you like torturing Freddie so much if you like him?" Freddie asked curious.

"I thought you already know that." Sam asked, raising her eyebrow. Freddie just shook his head. "Haven't you ever heard of reverse psychology? I pick on him so he doesn't think I like him. I mean, isn't that part of the girl code or something like that?" Sam said.

"Oh okay?" Freddie said. He basically was a boy his entire life so he didn't know what the girl code was.

"Seriously, sometimes you are so clueless you seem like a guy, or worse Freddie." Sam said. Freddie figured he would test their reaction somehow.

"Well what if I am?" He said. The other two girls just stared at him and then burst out laughing. He too nervously chuckled, thinking that maybe telling Sam straight up wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Oh man Alice you crack me up." Carly said wiping a tear from her eye.

When they finally controlled their laughter, Spencer came bursting through the door.

"Hey you guys want pizza for dinner?" Spencer asked. They group nodded. "So what toppings do you want?" Spencer knew that the three always shared a large pizza and added their favourite toppings to it.

"I guess we'll have, ham, pepperoni, some mushrooms and cheese, lots and lots of cheese." Carly said, repeating what she and Sam always ordered.

Out of habit, Freddie just shouted out his usual toppings. "Don't forget the pineapple and capsicums." Spencer nodded and proceeded back down to place the orders.

Freddie turned back to the other two to find Sam staring at him. "What?" he said.

"Oh nothing, it's just that usually when Carly, Freddie and me order pizza together, we say it exactly like that. I mean Freddie always adds the pineapple and capsicums at the end. It was so weird how you two are so alike." Sam said.

"Oh um…yeah I guess we are alike." Freddie said nervously.

"Oh yeah do you guys want to watch a movie or something later?" Carly asked.

"Yeah sure." Sam said.

"Okay, well I'm going down to the video store to check out what we can watch." Carly said and got up. She turned the music down before she exited the studio.

Freddie and Sam sat in the studio, awkward silence between them. After some time, Sam decided she needed to say some thing.

"So um Alice, you seem like a girl with a lot of dating experience." Sam said.

"Yeah a lot." Freddie replied sarcastically. He had never been on many dates so he was practically a nerd. Sam however didn't catch his sarcasm.

"Yeah yeah you don't have to get cocky. Anyway, you and Freddie also think very much alike right." Sam continued. Freddie nodded. "So I was thinking maybe you could help me, you know with how to…deal with Freddie." Sam asked

"Deal with him?" Freddie raised his eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. Ask him out." Sam whispered the last part.

"What?"

"Ask him out." Sam said louder this time.

"Oh so you want some advice on how to ask Freddie out?" Freddie said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. I'm serious here, I don't know what to do." Sam said, falling into her bean bag.

"I already told you what to do. Just tell him how you feel." Freddie said.

"That doesn't help me you know. Do you know how awkward that would be?" Sam asked. _"Yeah try saying it when you are a girl?" _Freddie thought, referring to how awkward it would be if he told Sam he liked her in his girl form.

"But you already know he likes you too." Freddie said.

"That blog could have been a joke. I won't believe him until he says it to me himself." Sam said. Just then Freddie had a new idea.

"Well what if he told you on IM? Would you believe him?" Freddie asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Sam said. They then heard Spencer calling from downstairs. The two left the studio and went downstairs. Carly was already back, placing a DVD into the player and the pizzas were on the table.

Carly sat on the right of the couch while Sam sat in the middle with Freddie on the left. Spencer took the recliner at the corner. Each took a slice a pizza as the movie started.

"What movie did you pick?" Sam asked.

"The Dark Knight." Carly replied taking a bite of the pizza.

"Shhhsssh!" Spencer said. "Movie now, talk later."

They trio laughed and went back to watching the movie playing on screen.

After an hour or so, empty pizza boxes were strewn across the table. the movie was yet to be over but it was already 10 at night. Carly and Spencer were already asleep. Pizza always made them drowsy for some reason.

Freddie sat there watching the movie. He turned to Sam whose eyes where slowly drooping too. His hand was at the back to the couch, behind Sam. Suddenly, he felt something heavy knock onto his shoulder.

He looked over to see that Sam had already fallen asleep. He didn't move, not wanting to wake her up. He continued to watch the movie alone but turned down the volume so he didn't wake the rest.

"Freddie." He heard someone say. He looked to his side and saw Sam mumbling his name. A smile graced his face, knowing that Sam was dreaming of him. She snuggled closer to him causing his hand to drop over her shoulder.

He tried to remove his hand but Sam held it in place. "Freddie don't go." Sam said.

Freddie sighed and kissed Sam on her forehead. "Don't worry Sam, I'm not going anywhere." He said, resting his head on hers.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so there you have it, a pretty short chap. I know it does seem weird that Freddie would kiss Sam even as a girl but he is a guy deep down so it won't be weird to me. lol. Anyway please review.**


	12. IM Not Admitting It

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iBecome a girl. ****Oh and you might have noticed that i have been updating pretty frequent this week. well that's cuz it's my holiday. But sadly, school starts next week so it's back to once a week. I'm so sorry, especially to all my faithful readers who review every chap. you guys keep me writing and make me find the time to write, so thank you very much. anyway, on with the story. ****Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

IM Not Admitting It

Freddie slowly opened his eyes, the light from the television hurting his eyes a little. The movie was over and the screen was blue. He looked to his left and saw everyone still sleeping. Sam was slightly snoring on his shoulder while Carly was resting on Sam.

He checked his watch to see that it was already 8 in the morning. He slowly removed his hand from Sam's shoulder and laid her down on the couch. She fidgeted slightly before resuming snoring. He was glad he woke up first because it would have been awkward if anyone saw Alice cuddling with Sam.

He stretched a little, feeling all the tension in his muscles from sleeping on the couch. He then remembered he hadn't called his mom for quite some time now. He quickly made his way to the studio so no one would hear him.

He entered the dark studio and turned on the lights. He whipped out his phone and dialled his home number. He knew his mom was already awake. After only one ring, his mom picked up.

"Freddie? Is that you?" Mrs Benson asked.

"Yeah mom it's me." Freddie said, again in the lowest voice he could muster.

"You still have that sore throat?" Mrs benson asked.

"Um yeah."

"Well, should I go over there and make sure you're fine?"

"What?! No mom I'm fine. Anyway, it just a sore throat. You don't have to drive miles just to make sure I'm fine. I'm old enough to take care of myself." Freddie said. hearing that his mom wanted to travel all the way to L.A. just to make sure he was fine somehow agitated him.

"Okay okay I won't. You don't have to get so defensive." Mrs Benson said. "So how's everything there?"

"Everything great mom. And I'm sorry I didn't call sooner." Freddie said.

"Yeah well don't do it again." Mrs Benson said.

"Okay mom, I have to go. Talk to you some other time kay?"

"Yeah bye Freddie." Mrs Benson said.

"Bye Mom." He hung up the phone and exited the studio. He went downstairs to see Sam missing again. Carly and Spencer were still sleeping. He felt she would be at the fire escape so he quietly exited the apartment and made his way to the fire escape.

He looked out of the window and saw Sam sitting there with a laptop in her lap. He squinted his eyes a little to see that she was on IM. Freddie then thought of the next thing he was going to do. He rushed back to the apartment and ran up to the studio.

He turned on his laptop and soon after signed into IM. He scrolled though the contacts before stopping at Sam's.

_Techwhiz123 says: Hey Sam. _

Freddie waited for a response.

_Iloveham says: Sup fredward._

_Techwhiz says : So what are you doing up so early? I would have thought you would wake up around 12 noon._

_Iloveham says: Couldn't sleep anymore._

There was a short moment where no one said anything. Freddie was thinking of how he was going to tell Sam. He was about to type something when Sam did.

_Iloveham says: hey we met a new friend a few days back. _

Freddie knew she was also stalling. She was nervous too. He knew that she wanted to know the truth.

_Techwhiz says: Oh well what's she like?_

_Iloveham says: I never told you it was a girl?_

_Techwhiz says: oh well I assumed it was a girl._

_Iloveham says: Right. Anyway she really nice abd she kinda looks and behaves like you. it's so weird._

_Techwhiz says: Haha maybe she is me._

_Iloveham says: She said exactly that last night. Okay maybe not exactly but close._

_Techwhiz says: …_

Once again silence. Okay IM are always silent but you get what I mean. No one was talking. Freddie figured it was know or never.

_Techwhiz says: did you see my blog on ?_

_Iloveham says: Speaking of that, I'm going to kill you. How could you pull a prank like that on me?_

_Techwhiz says: it wasn't a prank._

_Iloveham says: What?_

_Techwhiz says: I said it wasn't a prank._

_Iloveham says: You don't have to repeat it. This is IM, I can just scroll up to see what we wrote._

_Techwhiz: Oh right. But seriously, I wasn't joking._

Once again, no one talked. Freddie knew that Sam was still in denial about the whole blog thing so maybe she was still taking it in.

_Iloveham says: so hows L.A.?_

_Techwhiz says: oh no Sam you are not changing the subject._

_Iloveham says: Well what do you want me to do? Tell you I love you too?_

_Techwhiz says: you do know that you just admitted that you like me too._

_Iloveham says: What no I didn't. I was just proving a point._

_Techwhiz says: well I'm not embarrassed to say it. I LOVE YOU._

_Iloveham says: you better knock it off fredward._

Freddie looked at his reflection in the laptop screen, he was still a girl. He then knew that telling her over IM wouldn't change a thing. But that didn't mean he couldn't torment Sam. He opened up his setting and changed his nick name.

_IloveSam says: Like me new nick name?_

_Iloveham says: Oh no you didn't. Freddie take that off now!_

_IloveSam says: Not until you admit you like me._

_NeverFredward says: That's my answer._

_Samismine says: oh yeah, take that._

_Shutupsays: …_

_Samismyworld says: …_

_StopitFredward says: …_

_Samismyworld says: Fine, I'll just leave it like that Bye Sam._

_StopitFredward says: Freddie, you better not log of or I'll kill you._

_Samismyworld says: I would love to see you try._

_Samismyworld has signed out._

Freddie smiled to himself. He had to admit, although that didn't change him back into a guy, it was really fun. He turned off the laptop and went back downstairs. he walked out to the fire escape.

"Hey Sam." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay hope you liked the chap. The changing the nick thing I actually did with my friend. She was irritating me so I changed my nick and so did she so it turned into a nickname fight. It was fun so I decided to put it in.**

**Oh and this story has almost 100 reviews. Wow a record. You guys are great. Currently i have 93 reviews and to celebrate the special occasions, reviews 94 onwards for this chap will get to know a special guest in the story. Don't worry though, for those who do not like spoilers, this will not spoil the storyline for you, nothing will be revealed that would spoil the story. okay that's all, so please review.**


	13. Last Try

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iBecome a girl. Enjoy.**

**Okay i had to update cuz of what Clair-crossed said in her story. Thx so much for mentioning this story in your story. Omg you are awesome. Thx so much Clair-Crossed. :)**

Last Try

"Hey Sam" He said, as he step out onto the fire escape. Sam turned around and smiled when she saw it was Alice.

"Hey. Where were you? I woke up and you were gone." Sam said.

"Oh I went to the bathroom." Freddie lied and took a seat on the window sill. "So what are you doing up so early?" Freddie asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Sam said turning back to the laptop. "So I decided to come out here, enjoy the fresh air and chat on IM, although no one is online at this hour."

"Oh well, Freddie online?" He asked. At the mention of his name, Sam's expression changed. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her small smile faded away.

"Freddie? Don't tell me about that boy. Argh he's so infuriating. Why do I even like him?" Sam shouted. Freddie stared at her, feeling slightly guilty for teasing Sam just now.

"Why. What did he do?" Freddie asked. He had to act clueless if not Sam might get suspicious.

"Look for yourself." Sam said handing him the laptop. The window from the conversation hadn't been closed so their entire conversation was on the screen. He pretended to scan the words, although he already knew what they said.

"Wow…So why are you so angry?" Freddie asked. He really couldn't see why that would make Sam angry. In his mind, she liked him, he liked her so that should have been the best conversation of her life.

Sam mouth fell open. "You're asking me why I am angry?" Sam said. Freddie innocently nodded and Sam gave a sigh. "Okay truth is, I still kind of think it's all a prank. A very elaborate and cruel prank. I cannot help but think he somehow found out I liked him and he's just playing with my feelings."

"But why. From the way I see it, it doesn't seem like a prank." Freddie said.

"Well you've never known Freddie as long as I have. Did you know he used to love Carly?" Sam said.

"I've heard of it. He ever mentioned it on iCarly I think." Freddie said, trying to hide the blush. Thinking back, he found everything he did kind of embarrassing.

"Yeah, well he was head over heels for her. Perhaps I can't believe him because I keep feeling that he still loves Carly too." Sam said, looking up towards the clear sky.

"Yeah but I think it's more like sisterly love. I think that what you two have is genuine. I mean you two already fight like a married couple." Freddie said, smirking.

"Oh shut up." Sam said laughing and lightly punched her in the arm.

"Anyway, you are beautiful Sam. Freddie would be lucky to have you." Freddie said. He continued to stare at Sam, unable to tear his gaze away.

Sam saw his staring and nervously looked back. "What?" Sam said.

"Oh nothing it's just that…" she looked beautiful, the way the sun hit her made her look like an angel. Without thinking he found himself slowly leaning in. Sam on the other hand was moving slightly back.

Her reaction made him remember that he was still a girl and what was happening may have been really weird especially for Sam. His eyes opened wide and he quickly stood up, trying to make it look like he was leaning to stand up.

"Well we better get inside." He said.

"Um…yeah." Sam said also standing up. They walked back to the apartment to see Carly awake.

* * *

Freddie sat on the couch. Sam had left a few minutes ago to go home, since her mom called asking for some help. Carly was watching television next to him. He then wanted to do something.

"Hey carls, I need to go somewhere. I'll be back in an hour or so." Freddie said.

"Okay see ya." Carly said and Freddie walked out of the apartment. He slowly walked down the stairs, thinking about how he was going to execute his plan. He was so deep in though he didn't even realize Lewbert screaming when he entered the lobby.

He crossed the street and made his way to Jim's garage. He entered the dirty store and it looked and smelt the same as before. Grease and sweat made the most putrid smell Freddie could think of.

"Hello?" Freddie said.

"Welcome to Jim's mechanic shop, what can I do for you?" Jim said coming out from under a car, hands greasy. "Oh Alice. You want to take you car back?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks again for letting me park it here." Freddie said.

"Oh shucks, I should be the one thanking you for hooking me up." he said.

"Well, your welcome." Freddie said getting into his car.

"Oh before you go, can I ask you something?" Freddie nodded and Jim pulled out a small box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a ring. "I mean I know it's pretty quick but I think she's the one. I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight." Jim said.

"Well good luck then, and congratulations." Freddie said and he pulled out of the garage.

"Thanks." Jim shouted before Freddie drove off.

Freddie remembered that there was a secluded carpark somewhere in Seattle and he wanted to park his Car there. It wasn't too far from Bushwell plaza so he could still get to his car. Sam and Carly had never gone there. The only reason Freddie knew where it was, was because when he just started driving, he was still unsure of the roads and stumbled upon the carpark on his way home.

Freddie entered the carpark and parked his car in a parking lot. He got out and walked to the trunk. He opened it and took out his suitcase rummaging through his boy clothes and found the two things he was looking for.

He tied up in hair and stuffed it into the cap he was now wearing. He put on a thick jacket, hiding his chest. He looked at the reflection is the mirror and he really looked like himself now. He closed his suitcase and put it back in the trunk and took out his laptop.

He sat down in the passenger seat and placed his laptop on the dashboard. He figured he had to do this fast. He couldn't stall. Every minute Sam sees him she could figure out he was Alice and that would be bad.

He turned on the laptop and signed into IM. He saw that Sam wasn't online so he Texted her, asking her to come online. He stared at the screen and a minute later she signed in. He started a video chat with her and waited for her to respond. Soon after, her picture appear on screen.

"Hey dork, I was not done with you this morning." Sam said, anger clearly obvious in her voice.

"Listen, I'm just going to say this. Sam I love you okay. This is not a prank. I love you. I do love Carly but more of as a sister. Please, don't make this hard for me." Freddie said.

"What happened to your voice?" Sam asked.

"Nevermind that. Just tell me that you accept." Freddie said. He was really desperate now.

"Freddie can we talk about this when you get back. I need to think." Sam said.

"What? When I get back? No I can't." Freddie said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I just can't okay." Freddie said.

"Okay your acting very weird. This is a prank isn't it? Your recording this convo on video right? Well too bad Dork, I will not fall for it." Sam said.

"What?" Freddie said confused. "I didn't record anything?"

"Haha, I foiled your plan. Bye dork." Sam said and signed off.

Freddie sat in the car confused at what just happened. He glanced up in the rear view mirror and for a moment felt happy, thinking he was back to a guy, but he had forgotten that he was dressed as a guy.

He sighed and dropped his head onto the dashboard.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was the last thing Freddie could think of. The next chap will most probably him changing back already. So meaning that the story is about to end. AWW SO SAD. But not to worry since next up is the sequel to iJe T'aime. Well please review. Update is next week, sorry about that, school is busy.**

* * *


	14. OMG Moment

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iBecome a girl. Enjoy. OMG, I can't believe Michael Jackson is gone. He wrote some of the best song of all time.**

* * *

OMG Moment

Freddie sat in his car for ten minutes, not moving an inch, his head on the dashboard. If anyone had walked by they would have though he was dead. Finally he moved, lifting his head up and looking at the empty carpark around him. He was feeling lower than he ever felt in his life. He had tried everything he could think of and yet nothing worked.

He started questioning himself about Madam Taku and her silly predictions. _"Maybe she was just another conman." _Freddie thought. He looked at himself in the mirror again. "_Will I ever return to a boy?" _He asked.

Knowing he didn't have an answer to that he shook his head and closed his laptop. He got out of the passenger seat and placed everything back into the trunk and made his way back to Bushwell Plaza.

While walking back, he kept trying to think about how being a girl wouldn't be so bad, but he couldn't think of any. He wanted to be a boy, he wanted to be himself. He was so deep in though that he didn't even notice Lewbert shouting when he entered the lobby of Bushwell Plaza.

He climbed up the stairs, slowly making his way to the eighth floor and finally reached Carly's door. He turned around and looked at his own apartment door, thinking how would his mom react when she finds out about this whole thing. He let out a sigh and turned back to Carly's door.

He raised his hand to knock on the door but stopped when he realised that he was still wearing his jacket and cap. He slid the jacket off and removed the cap, letting his hair fall down over his shoulders. He held the two items of clothing in his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard Carly shout and he opened the door. Carly was still sitting on the couch, the same way he left her when he left.

"Hey." Freddie said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Hey, Sam just called too. She says she's coming back in around…" Carly glanced at the clock, "Ten minutes." She finished.

Freddie simply nodded, letting his head drop. His eyes wandered over the clothes he had in his hand. Then it struck him. "Sam's coming here?" He asked, suddenly very jittery.

"Yeah, I just said that." Carly said and chuckled slightly.

"Right right. Um Carly, I'm going to be up in the studio. When Sam gets here can you tell her to meet me there? I need to talk to her." Freddie said.

"Sure. You need help with anything?" Carly asked, as she looked like she was about to get off the couch.

"No thanks, I need some alone time to think." Freddie said as he made his way up to the studio.

"Okay." Carly said.

Freddie entered the empty studio. This was it, the part that he was hoping so hard he didn't need to do. He was going to tell Sam how he felt, in person. He paced the studio, thinking how Sam would react.

Would she react the same way as the video call, thinking everything was a joke. Freddie glanced around the studio, there was recording equipment everywhere. He started to push all his equipment to one corner of the studio and made sure there was nothing that could jeopardize his plan.

After he moved all his stuff to one corner, he looked at his watched. Six minutes had passed so Sam would be there any minute. He quickly put on the jacket and cap again and went over to the window. He looked out and tried to find the blond on the streets below.

He scanned the area, searching for any sign of her. Then he saw her, walking out of the groovy smoothie. She walked across the street and disappeared into Bushwell. Freddie turned and nervously rubbed his hands together. In that small amount of time, he had managed to figure out everything he was going to say. Probably he kind of felt that this was going to happen sooner or later, so he was sub-consciously planning it.

He heard the front door open and could hear slight murmurings from downstairs. He took a seat on a beanbag and faced away from the door, so his back was to it. He heard the elevator start moving so he knew that Sam was on her way up.

He was a nervous wreck, the few seconds felt like hours to him.

Then he heard the ding from the elevator.

"Hey Carly said you wanted to talk to me." Sam said, her eyes locked on the smoothie she was carrying. Freddie knew she wasn't looking at him or else she would have noticed that that wasn't Alice sitting in the beanbag. He waited for some reaction but non came.

Sam looked up and saw a familiar person in front of her. She recognize the jacket and cap, it was the same Freddie was wearing in the video call earlier that day. However, now that she saw him in person, she could see that there was something different about him that she missed in the video call. She froze there, unable to say anything.

"Surprised to see me?" Freddie said. Still no response. "Hello? Sam are you there?" he asked, not sure if she had taken off when she saw him.

"Freddie?" Sam finally said.

"In the flesh." Freddie said.

"But I thought you were in L.A?" Sam asked, trying to put together a picture as to why he was back but nothing came up.

"Listen, don't care about why I'm back." Freddie said getting up. "I just needed to talk to you."

"Okay but where's Alice?" Sam asked.

"I was getting to that, but first look to your left, all my equipment is there. I swear to you Sam I'm not recording anything." He said finally turning to meet Sam eyes.

"Okay I believe you, you are not recording anything." Sam said. "But why?"

"I already told you many times." Freddie said. Sam suddenly felt a surge of happiness overcome her. She ran into Freddie arms, hugging him tight. However, in the process knocking off his cap, causing Freddie long hair to fall onto Sam.

Sam looked at him in shock and released the hug.

"Alice?" Sam asked. Freddie quickly picked up his cap and put it back on.

"No it's me Freddie." He said, trying to hide his hair as fast as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Okay cliffy here. I'm sorry but it's the climax and a cliffy always adds suspence so I couldn't resist it. So what do you think of the chap. Please review.**


	15. Confessions & Revelations

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iBecome a girl. Enjoy. Sorry for the late update. I had to finish my project so I didn't have time to update.**

* * *

Confessions & Revelations

Sam stood there staring at the person in front of her. She was sort of freaking out right now.

"Alice?" She said, watching Alice quickly putting the cap back on.

"No it's me, Freddie." Freddie said. He couldn't believe he was so close and yet now he was so far away.

"Freddie? Come on I know who Freddie is and you are definitely not Freddie." Sam said.

"Sam you have to believe me I am Freddie." Freddie said taking a step towards Sam. By this point Sam was on the verge of running away.

"Carly!" Sam shouted, hoping her best friend would come up as soon as possible.

"Sam please believe me. I love you." Freddie said, he was beginning to get emotional and he didn't know why. He felt like Sam was rejecting him even though he clearly knew that wasn't the case. She was merely rejecting Alice.

"What? You love me? Alice I'm not…that way, if you know what I mean." Sam said, slowly backing towards the door. She was starting to feel really uncomfortable around Alice.

Just then Carly came in through the door of the studio. "Hey you called me?" Carly asked. She scanned the room, seeing a panic looking Sam. She then turned her gaze upon Alice. However she thought she saw Freddie. "Freddie? Is that you?" She asked moving towards him.

Sam saw this and quickly pulled Carly back to her side. "That's not Freddie Carly, that's Alice." Sam said.

"What? Come on that's so Freddie. Look at him." Carly said, gesturing towards Freddie, who was now just standing there. He really was clueless as to what to do. He knew something like this would happen but he didn't think it would be this bad.

"No it's not. It's Alice. I can prove it." Sam said, she walked towards Freddie and removed his cap. His long hair fell over his shoulders and Carly gasped. "See I told you it isn't Freddie." Sam said, stepping beside Carly again.

"Alice? Why…why are you dressed liked Freddie?" Carly asked. Just then Sam realised something.

"Wait before you answer, you are wearing the same clothes as Freddie during the video chat. Were you the one in the video?" Sam said.

"Yes." Freddie said.

"Oh that just great, you manage to hack Freddie's account. Wait let me guess you were the person I was chatting to online too."

"Yes it was me, but I didn't hack Freddie's account because it was my account to begin with." Freddie said.

"Are you going to keep up with this charade?" Sam asked.

"This isn't a charade. I really am Freddie and I really love you." Freddie said.

"Please stop saying that. It's creeping me out." Sam said.

"Why are all iCarly Fans crazy?" Carly suddenly said.

"Argh if you don't believe me. Sam, we are always at each others throats but deep down we both know we care about each other." Freddie said.

"So anyone who watches the show can see that." Sam said.

"Argh fine, um we once um…shared a locker but then I paid you two hundred bucks to get your half but then you mom crashed her car into the school, destroying my locker." Freddie said.

"That was the biggest news in school. Maybe you heard it from someone." Sam said.

"Listen, if I'm not Freddie, would I know that when we had our first kiss, the last thing we said to each other was I hate you. Please Sam you have to believe me." Freddie said.

There was silence it the room. Finally Carly spoke. "Well?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Was the last part true? I know everything else is but I don't know about that night." Carly said.

"It's …true. But I…I don't know. I need to lie down." Sam said leaning onto the wall.

Freddie just stood there, shaking his head. He had to get Sam to believe him somehow. Then it came to him. He walked towards Sam and grabbed her shoulders.

"What are you do…" Sam started but was cut off by Freddie's lips crashing into hers. She resisted at first, trying to get out of the grip he had on her. But then she realised that those lips were far too familiar. She slowly stopped struggling and closed her eyes. Just then she knew he was really Freddie after all, and the best part was that she knew he really loved her.

"Oh my god!" Carly shouted, causing Sam and Freddie to break apart.

"What?" Sam said. She saw Carly pointing to Freddie. She looked over and saw that in front of her was Freddie. Sam stepped back slightly, shocked a little. Freddie ran over to the laptop and looked at his reflection.

"Yes!" he shouted when he saw his usual reflection. He ran over to Sam and picked her up and swung her around. He put her down and smiled at her.

Sam stood there, only breaking into tears and falling into Freddie's chest.

"Sam why are you crying?" Freddie asked.

"It's tears of joy." Sam said.

"Aww Sam you missed me that much?" Freddie said.

"No." She said lifting her head off his chest. "I happy cause I thought I was falling in love with another girl, but it's only you so it's a huge relief." Sam said, wiping the last of her tears. Freddie just laughed.

"Okay, so Freddie turned into a girl and that girl was Alice." Carly said. The other two was just staring at her. "So that means that Freddie was with us all the time. Oh my god, we talked about so much girl stuff that you were never meant to hear." Carly said, pointing to Freddie.

"What, it's not like I could help it." Freddie said.

"Wait, didn't I change in the room when you were in there too?" Sam asked. Freddie just remained silent. "Oh my god." Sam said.

"Don't worry. I tried not to see anything." Freddie said.

"What do you mean tried? You saw something didn't you." Sam said grabbing Freddie's arm and slowly twisting it.

"Okay okay I did. But I turned away. It was the laptop screen. Not my fault." Freddie said.

"You could've closed you eyes dork." Sam said. Freddie just dropped his head. He felt a little ashamed of himself. Sam saw this and lifted his head up with her hand. "Hey it's all in the past okay." Freddie smiled and kissed Sam on the lips.

"So Freddie." Carly asked. Freddie looked towards Carly. "What are you going to do with all your girl clothes?" Carly asked, putting on an innocent face.

"By any chance would you like to have them?" Freddie asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Carly said before leaving the room to give the two some alone time.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you have it. The last chap. Next will be the epilogue and the story will be over. Aww. But not to worry cuz sequel of iJe T'aime is coming too. And I don't think I would write a sequel to this story since well, Freddie's back to a boy and I don't think I want to mess with it anymore. I like it just the way it is. Well please review.**

**And I would like to thank all my readers. You guys are awesome. Really awesome. **


	16. Epilogue

**iBecome A Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the last chap of iBecome a girl. Enjoy. **

* * *

Epilogue

Carly happily Skipped out of the studio, leaving Sam and Freddie alone. Sam stood there in front of Freddie, not knowing what to say. She nervously played with her finger and Freddie did the same.

"So…" Sam started, trying to break the silence. "How did you get turned into a girl anyway?"

"Oh um…well you see…" Freddie said, Turning away from Sam and slightly pacing the floor.

"Come on you can tell me." Sam said.

"It's kind of embarrassing." Freddie said. Sam just gave him a stare and he caved. "Okay okay. Well after our kiss I may have started to fall in love with you and I thought you were too but you kept giving me mixed signals so I wished that I understood girls better." Freddie said.

"And you got turned into a girl." Sam finished his sentence.

"Pretty much." Freddie said.

"Wow that was a pretty rotten deal." Sam said.

"I don't really think that." Freddie said.

"Huh?"

"Well if I hadn't been turned into a girl, I would have never gotten the guts to tell you how I feel, which means we wouldn't be standing here now as boyfriend girlfriend. Wait, we are boyfriend and girlfriend right?" Freddie asked.

"What do you think?" Sam said and hugging Freddie. He hugged her tight, wanting the moment to last forever. He had dreamt of this moment for a long time.

"Well I think I should get home and change out of these girl clothes." Freddie said, releasing Sam from his arms.

"Girl clothes?" Sam questioned. She eyed him up and down and only saw typical guy clothing.

"Oh yeah, I just wore a jacket over. So I'm still in girl clothes underneath and this bra is getting pretty uncomfortable." Freddie said causing Sam to laugh. "Yeah yeah laugh it up." Freddie said heading for the door.

"Wait!" Sam shouting, making Freddie stop and turn to her. She simply held her phone in her hand and signalled to Freddie.

"What?" Freddie asked, unsure of what she wanted.

"Can I get a photo of you in girl clothes?" Sam asked.

"What?! No!" Freddie said.

"Come on. This is the only time it is going to happen and I want to remember it." Sam said. Freddie stood there shaking his head. "Please for me."

"Oh crap." He said running out the door. Sam just stood there laughing.

"I guess i have that effect on him too. Step aside Carly, Sam is in the building." Sam said.

* * *

The trio was walking in the mall, two of them interlocked by hands, the third standing behind smiling. Carly was glad that her two best friends got together. It was the best thing that ever happened to her, next to getting them as friends of course.

The walked in and out of shops, not looking for anything in particular and not buying anything either.

"Guys I'm hungry." Sam said.

"Wow shocker." Freddie said, faking amazement making Sam hit him on the arm.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." Carly said.

They walked towards the food court. The smell emitting from it made Sam all the more hungry. Then someone called out to them.

"Hey iCarly gang!"

The group turned and saw two people walking towards them,

"Oh hey Wendy, hey Shane." Carly said.

"Before anything else, is that what I think it is?" Wendy asked, pointing to Sam and Freddie's intertwined hands. Freddie nodded and Wendy burst out cheering. "Great. I have to tell everyone. Bye guys." She said and pulled Shane with her.

"Bye guys." Shane said. "Wendy, slow down."

"Okay, those two are such a happy couple." Carly said before turning towards the food court again. Sam quickly hurried towards the food but was stopped once again. She groaned inwardly and looked for the source of the distraction.

"Sam, over here." She shouted. Sam looked over and Saw her grandmother walking towards her.

"J'mam-maw? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I heard there is this very good fortune teller here and I'm looking for her." She said.

"Fortune teller? Why do you need a fortune teller?" Sam asked.

"You don't need to know. So do you know where it is?" She asked. Sam shook her head but Freddie spoke up.

"Um I do. But beware, she is pretty vague sometimes." Freddie said, remembering everything he went through. Freddie gave her directions and she was off.

"Okay so if there aren't any more interruptions, can we please get some food?" Sam said.

* * *

"Hello. I'm madam Taku. How can I help you?" Madam taku asked.

"Oh I was wondering if you could tell me if anything is going to happen for my love life?" J'mam-maw asked. Madam taku raised and eyebrow at her.

"Honey, you don't need a psychic to tell you that nothing is going to happen in your love life." Madam Taku said.

"Well then read my palm, tell me where you see me in twenty years." J'mam-maw said, holding out her palm.

"Fine." Madam taku said as she reached out for the hand. She looked at the palm for a few seconds. "In twenty years, I see you…" She said halfway.

"Well what do you see?" J'mam-maw asked, impatient.

"Hold on, there's bad reception to the other side today." She said and after a few more seconds she started talking again. "Ah much better."

"Well go on then." J'mam-maw said.

"Hold on to your horses honey. Okay well, in twenty years I see you…with a football player in New York, a Saxophone player in Paris and a Model in Brazil." Madam taku said, each time her face growing more confused.

"Oh that doesn't sound too bad at all." J'mam-maw said smiling.

"Hold on. Are you an organ donor?" Madam taku asked.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you have it. The story is complete. How many of you liked the end thing. The basic structure for that I got from another show but I tweaked it a little. So what do you guys think. Can you guess what show it was from.**

**Anyway, thx to everyone who made this story such a success. My first ever story with over 100 reviews. Haha I sound like I'm giving an oscar speech or something. Anyway, for the last time, please review.**

**I have uploaded the first chap of the iJe T'aime sequel. It's called iMystere. Go check it out.**


	17. Author's thanks

**Author's Note**

Omg I just have to say i love you guys so much. Okay the reason for my creepy behavior is because this story is nominated in the UFO awards. Omg when i found out i was estatic and it's because of you readers. I love you guys so much, but not in the boyfriend girlfriend kind of way, the family kind of way. Lol. Thx again so so so much.


End file.
